


По справедливости

by Marina_ri



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бета:  Addie Dee<br/>Пейринг: Наполеон/Илья<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: PWP<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Примечание: написано на II тур кинк-феста на заявку:<br/>Наполеон/Илья. Илья первый раз снизу, Наполеон нашептывает ему всякие милые глупости, чтобы отвлечь, но потом переходит на dirty talk, потому что у Ильи внезапно просто бесстыдно стоит, а у Наполеона окончательно едет крыша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По справедливости

***  
— По справедливости, — говорит по-русски Илья. 

Кивает жестко, размашисто, поджимает губы, сводит брови, словно бы злится на кого-то. Не на Соло, очевидно. На себя, может? И кивает он сам себе, заключает какой-то важный договор внутри светловолосой головы. Договор, который не разорвать в одностороннем порядке, от которого не увильнуть. 

Соло повторяет одними губами, как всегда, когда слышит знакомое русское слово в незнакомой форме: 

— По-спра-вед-ли-вос-ти. 

Его русский не идеален, он даже не хорош. Язык виляет на мягких и шипящих, звучит из собственных уст слишком по-женски, слишком похоже на чешский, хотя Соло не знает чешского. Упрямится на взрывных, на жестких и рычащих, и когда Соло слушает сам себя, ему кажется, что он паршиво пародирует испанцев, хотя испанского он пока не знает тоже. Русский язык упирается, не желает становиться ручным, совсем как русский агент. 

— Справедливость? Что? Курякин, причем тут справедливость? 

Соло смотрит на сжатый рот Ильи, оглаживает взглядом жесткую линию выдвинутой челюсти, разглядывает верхнюю губу. Дай русскому другой характер, другое воспитание, другую страну — и очень может быть, что эта верхняя губа была бы капризной. Мягкой. Его рот стал бы расслабленным, приоткрытым, возможно — презрительным. Легко представить — брезгливым. Персональная игра Соло. Девочки играют в куклы, один вор, задолжавший правительствам нескольких стран, — в людей. Примеряет роли на внешность. Развлечение. Тренировка. Просто так. 

Но не с Ильей. С ним игра не работает. С ним она кажется… нечестной — даже мысленно лишать несгибаемого русского его стержня. Древка алого знамени, которое держит его вертикально. 

— Ты… разрешаешь, — говорит Илья и так напряженно смотрит в глаза, что Соло всей кожей ощущает его неловкость. Ощущает, как тому хочется отвести взгляд, спрятаться, не говорить. — Мне с тобой хорошо. Очень хорошо. Будет правильно, если мы. Если. Мы. 

Нет, он не может сказать. Матерится по-русски шепотом и все-таки ломается, отводит взгляд и гулко выдыхает. 

— Если мы поменяемся? — уточняет Соло. Только держать лицо. Не дразнить, не издеваться. Сейчас все слишком хрупко, и от такого Ильи, измученного собственными понятиями о справедливости и животным страхом, одновременно и смешно, и горячо настолько, что хочется прижать набухший в брюках член ладонью, чтобы не ныло, не гудело в паху, не горело огнем тяжелое возбуждение.

— Большевик, я верно тебя понял? Хочешь подставиться мне из обостренного чувства справедливости? В ответ? 

Илья коротко кивает, будто бы проходит инструктаж у Уэверли. 

— Дурак совсем? — не может удержаться Соло. Он склоняет голову к плечу и разглядывает коммуниста как красивую редкую бабочку, со смесью восхищения и неверия: неужели такие бывают?

Илья вскидывается резко, в глазах — сталь. Не надо мягкого капризного рта, не надо податливости, не надо опыта и разврата. Соло хочет вот это: самоконтроль робота, который на самом деле сломан и чьи контакты сгорают от скачков напряжения. Чистой искренности по-настоящему верящего во что-то человека. Сам Соло не верит. Но когда рядом Илья, можно притвориться, что в мире и правда есть эта самая его — спра-вед-ли-вость. Когда рядом Илья, неожиданно вообще все можно. 

Соло протягивает руку и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по ломанному рту, трет, расслабляет губы, тихонько дышит на них, словно бы Илья окоченел. Кладет руку на напряженную шею замороченного русского, массирует затылок под густыми, чистыми после душа волосами. 

Эта «справедливость» настигла Соло, когда он, вопреки приказу, уже собирался выйти из конспиративной квартиры на окраине польского города Лодзь, чтобы купить продуктов. Три дня, три чертовых дня они сидели в проклятой дыре, ожидая связного с заданием, но время шло, часы тикали, телефон в квартире не работал, продукты заканчивались и ничего не происходило.

Ничего, кроме горячего, сумасшедше прекрасного Ильи, который, казалось, пытался наверстать что-то. Стамбул, когда Соло сделал первый шаг и получил ледяную перенапряженную глыбу вместо напарника до самого конца операции? Или Лейпциг, когда Соло решил вернуть подачу и демонстративно не замечать откровенных взглядов, неуверенного русского шепота под нос, боязливых нервных касаний? 

Их сорвало в первую же ночь в Лодзе, точнее — Соло сорвало. Тогда Илья вывалился из крошечной ванной комнаты в одних спортивных брюках, подошел вплотную к Соло, который пялился на колотящую в окно ветку черемухи, встал за его спиной — темной опасной тенью, контурным отражением в треснувшем стекле — и сказал всего одно слово:

— Наполеон. 

И Соло пропал. 

Он не помнил, кто и когда в последний раз называл его так. Начальство обращалось по фамилии, женщины стонали в постели вымышленные имена, друзья… Друзья? Серьезно? С его-то работой? Похоже, Соло вообще начал забывать, как его зовут: просто строчка в досье, как место рождения, как кодовые названия операций. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь выпадет шанс прочитать этот засекреченный документ. 

Имя, которое Илья выдохнул своим густым низким голосом, неуверенно, отчаянно, горячо, так что аккуратно уложенные пряди встали дыбом на затылке… Это звучало как самое возбуждающее «Я хочу тебя». Как самое идеальное и недостижимое «Будь со мной». 

В ту ночь Соло учился рисовать. Он не сомневался, что, если бы захотел, смог бы стать отличным художником. Вероятно, при должном усердии ему даже удавалось бы рисовать копии картин известных мастеров и загонять их как оригиналы. В ту ночь Соло обрисовал языком и пальцами все тело Ильи, каждую мышцу, каждый шрам, каждую выпуклую вену. Он дурел от того, как дурел с ним Илья, как плавился, исходил на стоны, на невнятный шепот, на сдавленный мат. От того, как Илья забывал английский и даже, кажется, русский, вбиваясь в идеальном ритме, правильно расходуя силу, соизмеряя скорость, хотелось выть в голос. Хотелось вспоминать себя. 

Три дня они ждали связного, ели наскоро приготовленное и возвращались в постель, где Илья тонул, цепляясь за Соло так, словно их крутило в бурной горной реке. Где смотрел восхищенно и открыто. Где его большие жесткие руки учились новым движениям, жадно и нетерпеливо. 

И вот теперь он выдумал эту штуку. Ты — мне, я — тебе. 

— Точно, дурак.

Илья высоко держит голову, у него ходят желваки, и он отгораживается, ставит блок — складывает руки на груди. Пальцы не дрожат. Нормально. 

— Знаешь, Ковбой, дай-ка я схожу за провизией, а то ты слишком заметный. Не знаю, зачем тебя заслали в социалистическую страну, ты же все на свете превращаешь в фарс, не уважаешь выбор других людей…  
— О, снова «Ковбой»? Да ладно? Тш-ш. Курякин, сдай-ка назад. Обвинять меня в непрофессионализме уже как-то пошло. Впрочем, я вот тоже не знаю, зачем я здесь, инструкции, если ты не заметил, запаздывают. 

Илья бесшумно разворачивается на месте, снимает цепочку с двери и щелкает замком. Твердо намылился сбежать. Ага, ну конечно. 

— У нас еще осталась крупа, от голода не умрем. Никуда ты не пойдешь, и я никуда не пойду тоже. У меня тут сверхзадача нарисовалась. Ты, между прочим, нарисовал. 

Соло захлопывает дверь перед носом у Ильи и думает, что они слегка долбанулись. Оба. В подъезде, должно быть, хлопнувшая дверь звучит, как выстрел. 

— Ну-ка скажи, Курякин. Тебе что, все эти три дня казалось — я страшно мучаюсь? Страдаю? Стоически терплю под ударами твоего могучего члена? Под пытками помираю? Так что ли? 

У Ильи краснеет шея над воротом водолазки. Краснота поднимается снизу, наползает на скулы. Рот пересыхает, так хочется увидеть, как розовеет у Ильи грудь, так хочется остудить ее губами. 

— Ответь, Большевик. Язык проглотил?

Илья смотрит исподлобья и дергано пожимает одним плечом. Дышит тяжело, сжимает в кулаки руки. Неловко. Неловкий. Голова кругом от него такого.

Соло наклоняется к нему и оттягивает ворот большим пальцем. Целует слегка шершавую шею под кадыком, жестко устраивает ладонь у Ильи на поясе, привлекает его к себе, притирается бедрами. 

— Никогда не приходилось пояснять, но ты такой дикий, Курякин. Мне не сложно. Я расскажу.

На самом деле Соло врет. Ему вдруг… сложно. Не потому, что трудно найти слова. Не потому, что нужно открыться так, как никогда и никому. Просто эта постельная ерунда, обычно легкая и ни к чему не обязывающая, вдруг становится очень важной. Одно неверное движение, и сейф заблокирует сам себя навечно. И больше никогда не откроется. Соло не желает думать, что на свете существуют невскрываемые сейфы. Он не хочется оказаться ни с чем перед одним таким. 

— Когда ты во мне, когда ты движешься, удовольствие жжет мою кровь. 

Соло одним ловким движением выдергивает вечную водолазку из брюк Ильи и считывает пальцами его дрожь. 

— Представь. Твоему члену тесно и сладко. Ты трахаешься, как привык. И вдруг все усиливается… — Соло едва касается губами мочки уха Ильи и медленно ведет ладонь вверх, к солнечному сплетению, продолжая другой рукой массировать его затылок, — ...ты получаешь удовольствие разрядами, один за другим, изнутри… — Соло цепляется пальцами за рельефный шрам у Ильи на ребрах, обводит его, царапает ногтем выше, — ...ты раскрываешься для члена, ты не можешь сдерживаться, потому что возбужден весь, целиком, от макушки и до пальцев ног… — Соло языком обводит линию челюсти Ильи, наслаждаясь его вдрызг сбитым дыханием сквозь приоткрытые в изумлении губы. — Ты ловишь ритм, ты движешься навстречу, потому что тебе так хорошо внутри и снаружи, что ты забываешь, как дышать. 

Илья дергает подбородком в несогласном и несвоевременном жесте и отступает на полшага, прижимаясь спиной к входной двери. О, так гораздо удобнее. Соло следует за ним, не позволяя оборвать контакт. Он проходится пальцами по выпуклым мышцам груди и совсем невесомо касается под тесной водолазкой соска. Илья вскрикивает, вздрагивает всем телом и крепко-крепко зажмуривается — ресницы торчат светлой щеткой, и Соло чувствует себя романтическим сопляком, когда трогает их губами. 

— Сможешь вытерпеть такую пытку? — буднично интересуется Соло, отходя от Ильи на шаг и любуясь тем, как ходит у того ходуном грудь, как откровенно натягиваются в паху брюки. 

Главное, сейчас не съязвить в тему пыток про застенки КГБ, с непривычной нервозностью думает Соло. 

Черт. Он ведь представлял такой поворот. И в Стамбуле, и в Лейпциге, и в Риме, и, вроде бы, даже в Берлине. Понимал, что кагебист раздвинет свои длинные сильные ноги только в его, Соло, мокрых мечтах, потому что… Да много тут всякого. Конечно, агент любой разведки всегда хоть на чуть-чуть, но выше закона. Не мог Илья бояться уголовной статьи. Если начальству любой страны покажется, что агент уже достаточно сделал для безопасности великой нации — плевать и на закон, и на беззаконие. Даже в самых тайных архивах потом упоминаний не найти. 

Только вот в стране, где половина сидит, а вторая половина — сторожит, постельные роли между мужчинами, вероятно, — острая такая штука. 

Наполеон встряхивает головой, выбрасывая из мыслей лишнее. Все равно Илью не просчитать. Можно только попробовать нагло пробраться под кожу.

— Даже не подумаю тебя трахать, Курякин, пока сам не попросишь. Равенство и братство, мой красный друг, не для постели. 

Илья открывает глаза, и Соло никак не может понять, какую эмоцию видит. Снова ярость? Обиду? Растерянность? Да с ним рехнуться можно совсем. 

— Я же попросил, — сухо сообщает Илья и нервно дергает ртом. Он опускает руки вдоль тела, и, похоже, сбой в его программе таки случился. Похоже, он не понимает, чего от него ждут. И уж совсем не понимает, чего хочет сам.  
— Вношу поправку. Пока сам не захочешь. 

Соло поворачивается к Илье спиной и направляется в спальню, где стоит железная кровать с просевшим матрасом, на которой им надлежало спать по очереди. Второму — по справедливости — доставался короткий диван. Только они не успели их поделить, потому что сорвались в первый же вечер. И дальше спали на кровати вместе, измотанные друг другом до полной бессознанки. 

— Пойдем, — бросает через плечо Соло и расстегивает на ходу рубашку, швыряет ее на венский стул у окна. Он не сомневается — Илья идет за ним. Вымуштрованный, дисциплинированный советский агент отлично умеет слышать правильные приказы. Те, в ответ на которые не надо выпендриваться и играть в игру «Советы против Штатов», а надо просто поверить напарнику. Так же, не споря, он слушался Соло на заводе в Риме, когда они искали тайную лабораторию, где отец Габи обогащал уран для нацистов. 

Соло до сих пор жалеет, что сам не послушал Илью у сейфа. Припекло же покрасоваться перед русским. Так припекло, что целую речь толкнул, устроил спектакль. Он, наверное, никогда не научится так интуитивно оценивать ситуацию и уступать. Всегда чуть медлит, всегда протаскивает вводные данные через голову, взвешивает варианты, теряет на этом доли секунды. А Илья… Тот чует. 

И вот сейчас. Чует. 

Раздевается медленно, оставляет только черные свободные трусы, хотя уж лучше бы сидел на кровати совсем голый — в нижнем белье как-то особенно пошло выглядит его возбуждение. Откровенное, выпуклое. Аж слюна течет. 

Соло облизывается. 

— Все будет, когда захочешь, — мягко повторяет Соло и опускается перед Ильей на колени.

Его самого уже крутит нетерпением, мышцы лихорадочно сводит. Под восхищенно-беззащитным взглядом светлых глаз Ильи Соло обнимает его член ладонью поверх трусов и сжимает губы вокруг крупной головки. У Соло во рту скопилось столько слюны, что ткань мгновенно намокает.

Илья реагирует всем телом, всем собой. Еще сдержанно, еще стягивая контролем каждую мышцу, но его тихий выдох дразнит и звучит сладким обещанием. Илья разводит ноги и едва заметно подается бедрами вверх, одним намеком толкается в рот Соло. 

Соло оглаживает его колени, ведет ладони вверх по крепким бедрам, с помощью языка туго облепляет влажной тканью член и спускается ртом ниже. И чувствует, как на затылок ложатся осторожные пальцы, зарываются в волосы. Илья не удерживает его голову, не надавливает сверху, не подгоняет. Он ласкает в ответ, перебирает пряди, трогает шею. Каждый раз с ним — как открывать рождественский подарок. Снимать обертки одну за другой, развязывать, раскрывать, распаковывать. 

Совсем не вовремя мозг выдает дурацкую мысль — в качестве защиты от перегрева, вероятно. Соло думает, что ему гораздо больше нравилось в детстве раскрывать обертки, чем заглядывать внутрь коробки. 

О, ну вот это точно не про сейчас. Сейчас — он возьмет все. Он хочет — все. Он хочет услышать звук, с которым распадется глубоко запрятанная в системе самоконтроля этой совершенной машины поврежденная цепь.

Соло резко толкает Илью в грудь, заставляя опрокинуться на спину, и освобождает от белья. Илья тянет его на себя, тащит в жесткий поцелуй, ведет, тискает сильными пальцами задницу в мешающих брюках, возвращает себе контроль. Соло не спорит, он жадно вылизывает жаркий рот Ильи, прижимает животом его горячий и восхитительно твердый член и ждет. Русскому надо ощутить привычное — то, к чему он приспособился за их последние три дня. Соло не знает, был ли Илья с мужчиной в Союзе или, может, на одном из заданий в другой стране. Скорее — был, он четко понимал, чего хотел. Но Соло готов поставить один из своих чутких пальцев на то, что опыт русского ничтожно мал и уж точно угнетающе примитивен. Зато он талантлив, дьявол, как он талантлив в постели! 

Он трогает с таким запредельным восторгом, он ловит и зеркалит с такой бешеной отдачей, он и здесь тоже — чует, слышит всем телом и дает полный максимум. 

Сейчас Соло нужно, чтобы Илья взял. Он хочет вскрыть последний замок.

Илья вибрирует рыком рот в рот, дергает брюки Соло, впивается пальцами в кожу, трется членом о живот и весь движется внизу, перетекает, прижимается крепко, не оставляя между ними зазоров. 

— Погоди. Разденусь, — шепчет Соло, пытаясь стянуть с себя брюки с бельем, не отрывая рук от Ильи.  
— Быстро! — командует Илья, и Соло смеется тихо. 

Когда он возвращается, Большевик, похоже, вспоминает, какой у них сегодня расклад. Между бровей у него залегает глубокая складка, он нервно облизывает губы, глядя Соло в глаза, и словно бы через силу спускается взглядом ниже. 

— Знаешь, Курякин, мне даже не по себе. Расслабь лицевые мышцы, а? Ты что, оцениваешь мой член на тактико-технические характеристики и причинение возможного ущерба?  
— Не льсти себе, Ковбой, — тушуется Илья и с едва заметным вздохом поворачивается спиной и встает на колени. — Давай уже, — бросает через плечо. — Стреляй, если готов.

Соло не может удержаться и закатывает глаза к потолку, пользуясь тем, что Илья отворачивается и упирается лбом в кулак, сжатый на железной спинке кровати. Просто какой-то цирк. 

От Ильи в сторону Соло надвигается стена тишины. Он не просто молчит и ждет, Соло перестает слышать даже его дыхание. Вот таким бесшумным Большевик бывает на заданиях, когда непонятно, как эти два метра мышц и крепких костей способны двигаться настолько беззвучно. Соло любовался им в Риме, пытался проследить, как ему удается становиться воздухом и резать собой воздух в Стамбуле. 

Паршивый знак — вспоминать в постели работу. 

Соло выдыхает нарочито шумно, разбивает неправильную тишину. Он кладет Илье на поясницу руку и ведет ниже, неторопливо гладит подтянутую задницу. Дьявол, какой же он идеальный. Таких просто не бывает. Пару лет назад Соло готовился к краже небольшой древнегреческой статуи из Акрополя для одного жутковатого коллекционера-японца. Тогда Сандерс все испортил, заслав Соло на другой континент. Словно бы нарочно, сволочь, искал задание как можно дальше от Афин. Японец обратился к другому специалисту, и дело не выгорело, полыхнуло небольшим международным скандалом, который быстро замяли в газетах. 

Тогда Соло пролистал столько каталогов и видел столько обнаженной натуры в музеях, что они снились ему потом несколько месяцев: красивые, сильные, правильные тела, естественно точеные формы, каменные гладкие ягодицы, накачанные бедра, горячее движение в холодном мраморе. 

И вот сейчас Соло получил свою статую. Такую же идеальную и такую же чужую. 

Соло цокает языком, продолжая гладить спину и бедра Ильи, греть ладонями, стараясь унять зуд в пальцах. 

— У лучшего агента КГБ провалы в памяти. Как непрофессионально, — тянет он расслабленно, приманивая Илью прикосновениями, усыпляя его бдительность. — Я же сказал: когда захочешь. И ты захочешь меня в себя, обещаю тебе. 

По телу Ильи пробегает едва заметная дрожь. Еще не звук, но уже не ледяной мрамор. Соло наклоняется и целует ямочку на пояснице, лижет языком вверх по позвоночнику. 

— Я покажу тебе, как может быть хорошо. Ты ничего сейчас не теряешь. Только берешь. Расслабься. Курякин… Илья. Илья, слышишь? Выключи приемник в своей голове. Он транслирует тебе ерунду. Я прямо слышу. 

Русское имя, произнесенное вслух, почему-то возбуждает своей непонятной мягкостью на контрасте с жестко сведенными мышцами под пальцами. 

Соло снова наклоняется и начинает оставлять ленивые поцелуи у Ильи на ягодицах. Метит его осторожно. 

Член Ильи покачивается между ног. Соло видит, как напряжены его яйца, какие они тяжелые даже на вид. Он сжимает себя на несколько секунд, ему нужен брейк, нужна передышка. Потому что Илья больше не тихий. 

Когда Соло целует его у самого копчика и легко лижет языком по расслелине, всего лишь намеком, Илья выдыхает длинный гортанный стон. 

— Ох, как же тебя хочется, Большевик… 

Признание пролетает мимо мозга, срывается с губ, и Соло морщится от незапланированной откровенности. И тут Илья снова стонет и сползает ниже, приподнимая задницу. 

О. Черт. 

Соло мнет его ягодицы, не касаясь потемневшего налитого члена, оставляет уже не поцелуи — укусы на гладкой коже, и снова говорит, так, на пробу: 

— Представляю, какой ты тесный. Какой шелковый. Как туго мне будет в тебе.  
— Может. Помолчишь? — хрипит Илья и добавляет по-русски себе под нос: — Почему он пиздит даже в койке?

Соло не обманешь. Он видит, как дергается член Ильи в ответ на откровенности. Как дрожат его ноги, как он все ниже опускается на кровать, пока не утыкается лбом в подушку. 

— Знаешь, как это хорошо? Когда член распирает тебя изнутри. Когда удовольствие нагнетается с каждым движением. Когда человек, который с тобой, слушает, как ты стонешь, и сходит с ума? И хочет тебя еще сильнее. 

Илья всхлипывает. Соло мечтает прокрутить пленку реальности назад и услышать еще раз этот звук. И сегодня мироздание его слушается. 

— Илья. Такой красивый, знаешь? Хочу тебя. 

Тот всхлипывает снова и тянется к своему члену, обхватывает крепко и резко дергает кулаком. Соло лижет уже по-настоящему, рисует языком влажную петлю вокруг ануса, разводя в сторону горячие от укусов и поцелуев ягодицы. 

— Сдурел? — задыхаясь, шипит Илья и, наперекор словам, подается на язык, одновременно пережимая себя и оттягивая налитые яйца.  
— Хочу услышать, как ты попросишь. Ты не умеешь просить, да, Илья? Русские так не поступают? Нельзя просить у американца?  
— Кто тут дурак, Наполеон… Зачем ты? К чему сейчас? — как-то жалобно говорит Илья, и Соло — готов. Похоже, его имя, произнесенное с русским акцентом, что-то ломает в голове. 

Соло переворачивает Илью на спину за плечо, падает сверху и впивается ртом в его рот. 

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, понял? Не прячься, ты ведь за справедливость? Так вот, это нечестно. Когда ты спиной. Хочу видеть, — бормочет Соло между поцелуями. 

Илья отвечает, и стонет, и трется об него, и шарит руками по лопаткам, и разводит ноги, крепко обхватывая Соло за бока. Соло вспоминает ту их борьбу в туалете, когда Илья жестко фиксировал всем собой: локтями, коленями, запястьями. Он весь был как живая судовая цепь — не порвать, не разрезать, не сломать, не вырваться. Можно только задыхаться. 

Сейчас так же, но без боли. Крепко, но можно дышать. Жестко, но, черт возьми, бережно. 

— Давай. Отпусти меня. Разведи ноги. 

Илья слушается.

— Держись за спинку. 

Илья снова слушается, только на виске начинает биться жилка. Соло целует Илью в висок, потом в губы и снова приказывает:

— Вообще не бойся. 

Илья прочищает горло и уточняет:

— Пока не попрошу?

И Соло кивает:

— Точно. 

И оттягивает двумя пальцами нижнюю губу Ильи, чтобы собрать слюны из его пересохшего рта. Илья закрывает глаза и жадно втягивает пальцы. 

— Пытаешься заставить меня кончить, сволочь? — шипит Соло, трахая пальцами рот Ильи.

Хорошо, что тот надежно заткнут. Соло почему-то кажется — сейчас Илья мог бы парировать и вполне успешно.

Возбуждение накатывает волнами, накрывает с головой. Соло ощущает несколько эпицентров, и от этого кружится комната. Его пронизывает от пальцев, простреливает до паха. Навстречу поднимается вал снизу, и волны схлестываются где-то в районе сердца, под ребрами. 

Как бы самому не начать просить. 

Соло вынимает мокрые пальцы изо рта Ильи и медленно обводит языком всю ладонь. А потом приподнимается над лежащим Ильей и обнимает влажной ладонью свой член. Илья несколько раз удивленно моргает — думал, для себя облизывал? Нет, Соло не садист. Слюны будет мало для первого раза. 

Илья быстро забывает об удивлении и с жадностью смотрит, как Соло ласкает себя. 

— Смотри, Илья. Смотри на меня, ладно? — хрипловато и слишком быстро произносит Соло. Он хотел бы звучать расслабленно и сыто, но не выходит, черт, никак не выходит. — Скоро ты получишь его. Потерпи. 

Масло ши в жестяной круглой коробке, купленное в парижском косметическом салоне, лежит под подушкой с прошлой ночи. Соло наклоняется к Илье, возит членом по его груди, съезжает ниже, почти касаясь губами губ, и ловко выхватывает жестянку.

Он макает пальцы в масло, подтаявшее под подушкой, примятой горячим затылком Ильи, и сдвигается чуть назад. У Ильи дергается кадык, он затихает и разводит колени, скрывая за ресницами нечитаемый взгляд. Соло притирается членом к его члену и заводит руку назад. Главное все сделать одновременно. 

Илья и правда тесный и лихорадочно-горячий. Соло вталкивает в него палец и в ту же секунду обхватывает ладонью оба их члена. Получаются качели, и не расслабиться, но это правильно — есть шанс не кончить позорно после всех обещаний. Соло синхронизируется за пару движений и теперь толкается в Илью одним пальцем и ласкает одновременно себя и его. 

— О-о-о-ой… — потрясенно выстанывает Илья и распахивает глаза — яркие-яркие, такие голубые, что просто необходимо придумать сравнение, эпитет. В голове у Соло топчутся банальности, наступая друг на друга. Как весеннее небо, как утренний лед, отражающий это небо, как аквамарин, из которого делал краски для своих фресок Микеланджело. 

Илья отпускает перекладину кровати и беспорядочно гладит Соло везде, куда может дотянуться: колено, бедро, локоть, проводит пальцами по груди, прочесывая поросль, пытается коснуться соска и облизывает, беспрестанно облизывает губы, разводя — Соло ощущает это за спиной — колени все шире. По расчету Илья пока должен не особенно чувствовать палец, отвлекаясь на член, и Соло на очередном движении внутрь добавляет второй. И сгибает пальцы. 

Приходится выпустить себя и чуть изогнуться, чтобы все делать правильно. Зато теперь можно полностью заняться Ильей. Ласкать его изнутри и снаружи, долбить и натягивать. Терпения не хватает, и получается резко — Илья слегка морщится и тут же пытается скрыть гримасу. 

— Тш-ш, прости.  
— Нормально.  
— Нормально? Только-то? Может, прекратить?  
— Н-нет. Нет. Делай.  
— Да что ты? Можно?  
— Наполеон, заглохни.  
— Не думаю, что ты в самом деле этого хочешь. 

Соло останавливается, убирает пальцы, убирает ладонь с члена, подталкивает Илью выше и добавляет на пальцы масла. Хватило бы и двух, с кем-то другим Соло вообще не стал бы тратить время на долгую подготовку, но здесь вопрос принципа. 

Да ведь? Принципа? 

Соло наклоняется, облизывает поджатую мошонку, ведет языком по нижней стороне члена, слушая сорванные вздохи Ильи, и ввинчивает в него три. 

— Вот так. Возьми, ведь хорошо? Хорошо же? Думаешь, ты создан только для драки? Знаешь, твое тело вылеплено для секса. Для удовольствия, — Соло уже сам не знает, что несет, он только надеется отвлечь Илью, если с неземным блаженством не задалось. Не все же должны любить анальный секс, в конце-то концов. — Дьявол, Илья… как же я хочу тебя выебать!  
— О господи, — тихо и очень ясно произносит Илья по-русски. И — вот оно, да!

Он подается на пальцы резко, и тут же обратно, и опять. Сжимает собой раз, другой, третий, пульсирует у Соло на руке. Это правильно разогретая точка или правильные слова? Соло почти вынимает пальцы, держит Илью на самом краю, гладит по растянутой на фалангах дырке.

— Выебать, Илюша. Взять тебя целиком, достать собой до горла.  
— О. Господи.

У Ильи так дергается член, что Соло думает — парень сейчас кончит. Вот просто взорвется без прикосновений, без рук, от одних только слов. 

— Хочу трахать тебя всю ночь, заставлять тебя кончать на мне и брать снова. Изливаться в тебя, быть рядом, быть внутри. Ловить твои оргазмы. Ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь. 

— Боже. Боже мой. Боже.

Соло не верит тому, что слышит. Хотя… ну… не вождя же Большевику звать в постели, верно? Не партию, не Ленина. Соло думал, они там, в Советах, истребили даже слова такие, да только куда же оно денется? Молитва, когда очень хорошо и когда очень плохо. 

Только Соло сейчас не согласен. 

— Спасибо, Илюша, но меня зовут иначе.  
— Пижон набриолиненный! — огрызается по-русски Илья, но, кажется, он почти не соображает. 

Он пляшет на пальцах, и член вздрагивает, и мокрые пряди липнут ко лбу, и скулы пунцовые, и мышцы бугрятся под кожей, перенапряженные. Он уже двумя руками держится за Соло, оставляет на бедрах отметины от коротких ногтей. 

Соло вытягивается рядом с Ильей, не прекращая вбиваться в него пальцами, и шепчет на ухо: 

— Скажи мое имя. Илья, скажи.  
— Тебе… так нравится? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Илья и поворачивает голову, пытается смотреть в глаза, только не выходит, он мутный от удовольствия и не держит взгляд.  
— Нравится, — соглашается Соло. — Нравится твой голос. Выговор твой рычащий. Хочу слышать тебя все время, пока буду тебя трахать, пока буду крутить тебя на своем члене. Пока буду кончать в тебя снова и снова.  
— Да, — выдыхает Илья и тянется за поцелуем — скрыть неловкость? У него даже уши краснеют.  
— Да? — Соло лишь слегка мажет губами по губам Ильи и отстраняется.  
— Наполеон….  
— Чтоб тебя…  
— Наполеон, да. 

Соло уже не может остановиться. И из какого только ящика в голове вываливается столько портовых пошлостей? 

— Что? Хочешь получить меня внутрь? Не думать? Дать мне выебать тебя? Дать мне разделить с тобой самое острое удовольствие на свете? Жаль, я не смогу одновременно трахать тебя и сосать тебе. Но можно по очереди.  
— Наполеон, пожалуйста….  
— Ты пахнешь сексом. Ты пахнешь мной. Мне нравится держать тебя во рту, нравится, когда ты изливаешься мне в горло.  
— Наполеон. 

Лицо Ильи близко-близко, у него мокрые ресницы и яркие губы, он хватает ртом воздух, он мечется взглядом по лицу Соло, ловит все похабные словечки не только слухом — взглядом. Смотрит, как двигаются у Соло губы. 

«Давай же! — думает Соло. — Я сейчас не выдержу».

— Наполеон, трахни меня! — выстанывает Илья и закрывает глаза дрожащей ладонью — Хочу. Трахни, пожалуйста. Не могу больше. 

Соло не медлит ни секунды. Его не хватает даже на остроумное замечание на тему «пожалуйста». Он вообще забывает, как говорить. 

Сдвинуться, закинуть длинные ноги Ильи себе на плечи, въехать сразу глубоко в тесноту, в жар, задохнуться и замереть, мыча от удовольствия и пережидая, пережимая в себе рвущийся наружу оргазм.

Илья отмирает первым. Он выламывается на лопатках и теперь касается постели двумя точками: затылком и серединой спины. Пятками он упирается в плечи Соло. Из этой позы Илья двигает бедрами вверх, забирая в себя член до конца. Плавно, не падая, просто соскальзывая по члену, опускается вниз, и снова — рывком вверх. 

Соло впервые трахает кого-то, кто настолько мастерски владеет своим телом. Он прижимается щекой к голени Ильи, покрытой светлой порослью, целует его под коленом, придерживает за бедро. Илья не обрезан, но гладкая крупная головка отчетливо видна, обтянутая до середины крайней плотью. На кончике члена скапливается прозрачная капля, и у Соло сводит рот, так ему хочется слизнуть солоноватую смазку. 

Он выравнивает сердцебиение, успокаивает дыхание, смотрит Илье в глаза и наклоняется вперед, одновременно поддавая бедрами. 

Ух. Это… правильно. Туго. Сладко. Илья движется вверх, встречает собой — член и рот — губами. Он целуется самозабвенно, жадно, томительно. Запускает раскрытую ладонь в волосы, дергает пряди на затылке, стискивает в кулак. Поцелуй сбивает весь ритм, но Соло плевать: подушечкой большого пальца он водит Илье по виску, как будто в попытке стереть старый шрам. Близко к глазу. Опасное место. Пряжка ремня? Горлышко бутылки? Болты из самодельной мины? 

«Размяк, Ковбой?» — звучит в голове с тяжелым русским акцентом, и Соло тянется рукой вниз. 

Он обхватывает твердый-твердый член, размазывая смазку по головке, ласкает размашисто и сильно, движется в Илье, ловит губами его вскрики и сбитый шепот и только успевает превращать в нормальные фразы рассыпающийся бисер слов:

— Ты тесный. Так горячо. С тебя скульптуры ваять. Пусти глубже. Давай. Раскройся. Вот так. Илюша. Так. Идеально.

Соло не уверен, что Илья его понимает, тем более что голосовые связки распухают и получается только шептать. Но совершенно точно — Илья слышит и слушает. У него какой-то загипнотизированный вид, он не отрывает от лица Соло мутного взгляда и плавно моргает на каждом толчке, словно ему тяжело держать глаза открытыми. Он все равно видит-слушает слова. И движется, движется бедрами навстречу, сильный, гибкий, послушный ритму. 

Соло хочет его ритм. 

Когда Илья сверху — он машина. Его руки, которые могут одним движением сломать человеку шею, в постели нежные и бережные, но его ритм… О-о-о! Ему отлично дается ритм во всем, и своими четкими, идеально выверенными толчками с идеальными секундными промежутками он доводит Соло до экстаза. Сейчас Илья послушен, он будто настроенный камертоном музыкальный инструмент, звучит — подаваясь навстречу — в нужную долю секунды. Это завораживает, но хочется увидеть больше. 

Соло разжимает пальцы на члене Ильи и получает в ответ разочарованный выдох и вздернутые брови: «Вернись!» Но русский, конечно, молчит. 

— Я придумал игру, — сообщает Соло и очень резко дергает вперед бедрам, вбиваясь в Илью так сильно, как можно, чтобы не причинить боль. Обратно он движется плавно и медленно. 

Илья вцепляется пальцами ему в бедра, зажмуривается и шепчет по-русски одними губами: «Блядь!» Соло вбивается снова. 

— Ты забудешь про меня.  
— Что? — хрипит Илья и забрасывает Соло ногу на бедро.

Они лежат на боку лицом друг к другу, и это великолепная поза, но так тяжело достать до самого нутра. Соло остро понимает: сейчас ему нужен Илья целиком, без остатка. Он должен увидеть все. 

— Наполеон, ты… Чего? Чего ты хочешь?  
— Воспользуйся мной, — еще один резкий, сильный толчок, и плавно назад. — Забудь о моем удовольствии, возьми меня как член. Себе. Найди позу, от которой тебе будет слаще всего. Расслабься так, словно ты один.  
— Но я не один! — возмущенно говорит Илья, и даже туман удовольствия спадает с его глаз.

Ах, ну да, точно. Справедливость. 

— Я не один, — повторяет Илья упрямо, касается пальцами волос Соло и добавляет бесхитростно: — Я с тобой. 

Соло начинает задыхаться.

Это сродни приступу паники, который он словил, когда полностью осознал: все, попался. Потом они случались еще несколько раз, такие приступы. Ощущение пустоты в груди, опусти глаза — а в ребрах дыра и можно смотреть насквозь. Сердце в горле и загнанный страх. 

Сейчас не так, нет страха, но сердце явно пропускает удар за ударом, как будто вообще испарилось, как и не было такого органа в теле. 

Илья начинает говорить, перемежая неправильно произнесенные английские слова с русским матом, а Соло честно пытается запустить сердце обратно. 

— Ты столько треплешься. Пиздишь без умолку. Это бесит. Это возбуждает. Бля. Ты кошмарный. Но я же тоже вижу. Я вижу, какой ты. Наполеон, такие только в кино. Нет, и в кино нет. У вас точно. У нас есть. Нет. Все равно. Не такие. С тобой можно сильно. Сука, я раньше никогда так не хотел. Зачем игра, Наполеон? Зачем забыть?

Соло зажмуривается и подается бедрами вперед. Он трахает Илью быстрыми сильными толчками, пытаясь выбросить из головы все, что чертов русский наговорил. Как-то слишком. 

Он переворачивает Илью на спину, заводит его руки за голову, заставляет взяться за перекладину и трахает, трахает, трахает в идеально подставленную задницу. Илья не спорит, отзывается стонами, откликается всем телом, послушно сжимает пальцы на спинке кровати, и Соло наклоняется к нему и горячечно шепчет: 

— Я хочу. Хочу увидеть, как ты отпустишь себя, как сорвешь тормоза. Мне это нужно, понимаешь? Мне. Ты. Мой член. Сделай все, что хочешь. 

И Илья понимает. 

Он снова превращается в машину, в четкий механизм. Одним незаметным движением он переворачивает их, меняет местами, умудряясь при этом удержать в себе член. Соло едва не срывается в оргазм, когда чувствует, как Илья перекручивается вокруг него, как меняет позицию. 

Теперь Соло распластан по кровати, а Илья нависает сверху. Он наклоняется и целует сильно, болезненно, прикусывает и слегка оттягивает нижнюю губу, так что Соло ощущает привкус железа во рту. Член Ильи, темный, налитой, перенапряженный, истекает смазкой, блестит на кончике, и Соло хватает одну руку Ильи и заставляет сжать себя. И обнимает его кулак поверх своей ладонью. 

Соло толкается в Илью, и тот откликается всем натренированным телом. Дальше Соло полностью теряет контроль. 

Илья трахает себя его членом сильно, громко, он снова весь — ритм, приподнимается и опускается с резкими выдохами-стонами и размашисто ласкает себя. Поверх ладони Соло он сжимает вторую руку, и получается сцепка: член Ильи, его пальцы, ладонь Соло и сверху ладонь Ильи. Ощущение рук Ильи под и над собственной ладонью сталкивает Соло на край неотвратимо, куда вернее, чем безумный танец на члене. 

Илья идеально выполняет приказ. Он берет себе и ищет лучшее. Он снова их переворачивает, оказываясь на боку спиной к Соло, и это — необходимая передышка. Так Соло может незаметно опустить руку и прижать себя у основания члена. Он вообще не понимает, как еще держится. 

Илья запрокидывает голову ему на плечо, дергает по члену кулаком, подается бедрами назад, задавая для Соло правильный темп, и шепчет, шепчет по-русски: 

— Боже мой, как хорошо, хорошо, как хорошо. Не могу, я не могу, не могу… Еще. Еще, пожалуйста, еще, вот так… Так. Так, господи, так… 

Соло готов дать себе затрещину, ущипнуть, вырвать прядь волос, лишь бы не взорваться, но руки заняты: он крепко держит Илью за бедра, сжимает пальцы что есть мочи, дергая на себя, помогает брать член до конца.

Илья замирает, и Соло уже готов сорваться в долгожданный оргазм — вот он, прямо тут, хватит и одного движения, одной мысли — но Илья снова меняет позицию. 

Он ложится на живот, вынуждая Соло навалиться сверху, и приподнимает их обоих, становясь на четвереньки. Одну руку он привычно стискивает на железной перекладине, второй сжимает себя и неожиданно ровным тоном сквозь зубы говорит по-русски: 

— Еби так сильно, как можешь.

Соло не понимает слов, вмиг забывая чужой, так и не покорившийся ему язык, но отлично осознает смысл. 

Перед глазами белые всполохи, кровь в ушах гудит самолетной турбиной, пот разъедает глаза, и остается только нагнетаемое каждым толчком напряжение. Перенапряжение. Срыв. 

Илья кончает в тот момент, когда Соло одними губами выдыхает: «Прости, не стерпеть» — и слетает в оргазм, перекручиваясь судорогой на все тело, крепко удерживая Илью за бедра на месте. Илья вскрикивает и вздрагивает, и Соло слышит влажный звук, с которым его ладонь быстро-быстро ходит по члену, а потом… Потом становится очень тихо, и Илья сползает на матрас, растекается по постели, вжимается лицом в подушку.

Соло подается бедрами назад, смотрит на капли своей спермы, стекающие между ног Ильи на простынь, и падает рядом с ним. 

Илья, не меняя позы, на ощупь находит руку Соло и крепко сжимает пальцы кольцом вокруг его запястья.

В комнате такая тишина, что Соло слышит, как идут стрелки часов Ильи, лежащих на тумбочке возле кровати. 

В первый раз после поступления на службу в ЦРУ Соло не воспринимает этот звук отсчетом своего срока. 

Сейчас так звучит их с Ильей время.


End file.
